Série d'OS
by Neko Baka-sama
Summary: Série de très courts OS sur Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé d'écrire de très courts OS sur un peu tout les personnages de Bleach. Il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup sur Hitsugaya et Matsumoto, qui sont mes personnages préférés. Bonne lecture !

**Titre :** Neko

**Nombre de mot :** 308

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Hitsugaya / Matsumoto

**Genre :** Humour

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, à ma grande tristesse. L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Neko<strong>_

Toshiro sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression que la journée ne pouvait pas si bien aller. Tout les rapports étaient terminer en temps et en heures et pour une fois, Matsumoto avait aidé. Le capitaine Ukitake ne lui avait pas proposé de bonbon lorsqu'il l'avait croisé car il était trop presser. Il était même passé entre un petit groupe de la onzième division qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas tenter le diable en croisant un membre de la quatrième. Il ne faisait pas chaud et le soleil était parfaitement caché derrière les nuages, ce qui plaisait particulièrement au possesseur de Hyorinmaru. Il revenait d'une visite chez Momo-chan et la visite c'était bien passé. Il se rendait donc maintenant vers ses locaux, profitant du vent frais qui caressait son visage. À peine eut-il mit un pied dans ses quartiers qu'il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Tous ses subordonnés se tournaient des son passage, un air effrayé sur leur visage. Toshiro en interpella un, question de savoir ce qui se passait.

-Ca…Capitaine… Vous… Vous rentrez tôt, aujourd'hui, lui dit-il.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites tous cette face d'enterrement ? demanda le petit capitaine d'une voix qui ne permettait pas qu'il se défile une nouvelle fois.

-Le lieutenant Matsumoto… Elle… Je… On a rien put faire pour l'empêcher… Elle est entrée dans vos quartiers et elle…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Toshiro était disparut en un Shunpo, arrivant devant les portes qui menaient à ses quartiers personnels. Il imaginait déjà le pire : quand Matsumoto venait mettre le pied dans son endroit à LUI, c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Il entra et ce qu'il vit confirma ses craintes : il y avait prêt d'une centaine de chat qui se promenait un peu partout.

-Ma…Ma…MATSUMOTO !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà ma deuxième mini-fic sur Bleach. Bonne lecture !

**Titre :** Chappy

**Nombre de mot :** 161

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Rukia / Ichigo

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chappy<strong>_

Ichigo était choqué. Rukia se tenait devant lui, la colère se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux violets. Il savait déjà qu'il avait fait une erreur. Laquelle ? Il n'était pas certain. Elle regardait fixement ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et quand il comprit enfin, sa bouche en tomba presque par terre. Ses joues prirent une teinte presque bourgogne tant la gêne l'envahissait et il commença à bégayer des excuses, mais ses mots ne semblaient pas atteindre la jeune femme.

-Ru…Rukia…je…désolé…je pensais…je croyais que c'était à Yuzu… Je…je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain et…je…j'allais le ranger… Je…

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait toujours pas et d'un ton sec, elle commença un sort de Kido.

-Rukia… Arrête… Tu vas détruire la maison… tenta de la convaincre Ichigo, en vain.

-Hado no sanju ichi, Shakkaho, lança-t-elle sur l'adolescent.

Ichigo reçu l'attaque de plein fouet et traversa le mur, tandis que Rukia ramassait son tout nouveau soutien-gorge avec Chappy imprimé en gros plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : **_Quand la peur nous tient !

_**Nombre de mots : **_488

_**Rating : **_K

_**Personnages : **_Hitsugaya / Matsumoto

_**Genre : **_Humour

_**Disclaimer : **_Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Quand la peur nous tient !<strong>_

Toshiro était tranquillement assis à son bureau, griffonnant sur une feuille de papier. Il avait terminé de remplir toute la paperasse et n'avait donc rien à faire pour le restant de la journée. Il voulait bien rendre visite à Hinamori, mais la jeune fille était largement dépassé par l'absence de son ancien capitaine et se trouvait donc submergée par le travail. Quant à sa grand-mère, lui rendre visite le rendait toujours très nerveux. Même après des années, il se sentait toujours autant coupable de l'avoir abandonné pour devenir un shinigami. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, sa force spirituelle étant beaucoup trop grande pour qu'il la métrise par lui-même, mais la culpabilité ne voulait pas le quitter. Et pour ce qui était de rendre visite à ses autres collègues capitaines, il n'en était tout simplement pas question. Soit ils étaient complètement cinglés, soit ils le traitaient comme un gamin, ce que Toshiro ne supportait pas. Il soupira. La journée allait être longue. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'activité en dehors de son travail et il ne côtoyait que très peu de gens en dehors d'Hinamori et de Matsumoto. Cette dernière était couchée sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais la réveiller signifiait endurer ses jérémiades et elle s'enfuirait probablement avant qu'il n'est pu commencer à lui faire la conversation. Il s'accouda sur son bureau, tenant son menton dans une main, avant de se laisser choir. Un son plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres, étouffé par l'un de ses bras. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à sentir un chatouillement sur sa main, ce qui attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour en découvrir la cause, provoquant une réaction plus qu'inattendu chez un capitaine. Il sauta sur sa chaise, poussant un petit cri de surprise.

-Ma…Ma…Ma…MATSUMOTOOOO !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda, paniquée, son petit capitaine. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, pointant le meuble face à lui. Il tenta de lui indiquer le problème, mais seul un bégaiement incompréhensible ne parvenait aux oreilles de la rousse. Elle se leva du canapé, se dirigea vers la cause du trouble de Toshiro, avant d'éclater d'un énorme rire.

-Ouahahahahah, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une simple araignée.

-TAIS…TAIS-TOI ET TUE-LA, lui cria-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Matsumoto écrasa le pauvre insecte, continuant à glousser. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, l'expression de son capitaine étant beaucoup trop hilarante.

-Si tu en parles à qui que se soit, je te tue, menaça le jeune homme, les joues rougies par la gêne et la colère.

-Bien… Bien sûr, capitaine, dit-elle, s'esclaffant toujours. Mais, en échange…

Matsumoto se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau, y prit une pile de document et les ramena sur celui du capitaine, avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Elle avait maintenant un merveilleux moyen de faire chanter l'enfant prodige et elle ne s'en priverait certainement pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Voilà, un autre court OS sur Bleach. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Abeille

**Nombre de mots : **382

**Rating : **K

**Personnages :** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori

**Genre : **Humour

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Abeille<p>

Rangiku détestait les abeilles. Elle les avait en horreur. Une fois, elle était descendue sur terre pour une mission et l'une de ses affreuses bestioles l'avait piqué. Elle en était restée marqué pendant des jours, ce qui lui avait valu des remarques déplaisantes de tout son entourage. Quand Hinamori entra cette journée-là dans les bureaux de la dixième division pour rendre visite à son ami d'enfance, Matsumoto ne se doutait pas qu'elle réussirait à lui faire changer d'avis sur ces insectes dégoutant.

La vice-capitaine de la cinquième division poussa les portes du bureau de Toshiro, une boîte à la main. Elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et semblait fier de ce qu'elle tenait.

-Shiro-chan, s'exclama la jeune femme à peine entrée dans la pièce. Il faut vraiment que je te montre quelques choses. Oh, Rangiku-san, je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu vas aimer.

Hinamori tenait maintenant la boîte au bout de ses bras, la remuant pour attirer leur regard vers elle. Matsumoto se leva de son bureau, curieuse de voir ce qui pouvait tant l'exciter.

-Hinamori, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir avant de débarquer. Et appelle-moi capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Oui, oui, répondit la concernée. Mais il faut vraiment que tu vois ça.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, avant de déposer la boîte sur la table devant-elle. Son ami se résigna et alla préparer du thé, sachant très bien que lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui enlever. Matsumoto la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à examiner le contenu du carton qu'Hinamori avait emmené avec elle. Lorsque des gloussements vinrent à ses oreilles, l'enfant prodige craignit le pire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il était petit, commença Matsumoto.

-Je sais, gloussa Hinamori. Et regarde celle-ci. Ma grand-mère avait dépensé presque tout son argent pour nous les acheter. Il s'est senti obligé de le porter pendant des semaines durant.

Toshiro se figea, tenant la théière dans le vide. Il se rappelait parfaitement de quelle photo la jeune femme parlait. Il était persuadé d'avoir brûlé toutes les copies, mais visiblement, il en avait oublié une et maintenant, il pouvait être certain qu'elle serait distribuée à travers la Soul Society. Il jura intérieurement que, jamais plus, il ne porterait ce stupide costume d'abeille.


End file.
